This invention relates to polysulfide/polyetherimide blends. More particularly, this invention relates to polysulfide/polyetherimide/reinforcing filler blends which optionally include a polyolefin therein. The blends of this invention have enhanced heat capabilities such as a high heat distortion temperature and enhanced blister resistance under increased IR soldering temperatures; improved chemical resistance; and improved flow properties. Additionally, the compositions of the invention are useful in preparing molded parts such as electrical connectors which exhibit substantially low levels of flash.